


A Promise

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild references to sex, Romance, The Blitz, WW2, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all seemed destroyed and lost, England and France made a promise. A promise to make their life bloom again someday.<br/>(Written for the fifth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the fifth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016, "House of memories"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the fifth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- Your apartment on Baker Street had been hit by the Blitz. – France, Francis, said quietly and sadly, taking one sip from the bottle of that cheap alcohol beverage.

\- I have others, if that is what you are worried about. – England, Arthur, replied staring at the celling of the bunker.

Outside, the Germans were still bombing London.

\- That is not the problem. Even if you truly were homeless, you could always live with me.

\- You are homeless too, foolish frog.

\- You got the idea, _rosbiff_. And I still will miss that flat.

\- You always complained that it smelled too much of tobacco!

\- And I’ll miss it. Even that awful tobacco stink.

\- It was just an apartment.

Francis stared at Arthur with sad blue eyes.

\- We made love for the first time there.

The Englishman rolled his eyes.

\- If I’m not mistaken, the first time we fucked was behind some tent during the Napoleonic wars.

France cringed.

\- I’m not talking about you barbarically shoving your dick into my ass! I’m talking about love here!

England rolled his eyes.

\- What is the big difference? If you are on top it is love making, but when I am on top I’m just – he made quotes on the air - “shoving my barbaric dick” into your “arsehole”?

\- Urh! I give up! – Francis grumbled and looked away.

They stayed in silence for some time, the bombs exploding outside in a far neighbourhood.

(England probably was in pain because of that, but he always would have a stiff upper lip about it).

Without looking at Francis, Arthur blushed.

\- I was on the kitchen of that apartment when I received your first letter saying that you loved me.

The Frenchman stared at him. He continued.

\- I remember thinking “that damn frog! How dare him to write that to me only when he is far fucking away!” – he chuckled.

Francis smiled.

\- There was that conference right after the Stock Crash on 29.

\- Oh, Lord. Not that one.

\- But I like this memory! Hear me out: we had just find out that we were completely broken, and you just… hugged me. – he smiled softly – It was amazing. As if the whole world was crashing around us and you would still catch me. And we just sat on the floor of that living room and we just…

He sighed dreamily.

\- It was painful, but so gentle and beautiful at the same time…

They stayed quiet for some moments.

\- We you say “the first night we make love”, you mean the first night after the entente? – England asked at last.

France nodded.

\- _Oui_. I’m aware that we fucked some times before that, but that times was different. – he laughed – We broke the bed that night.

Arthur laughed too.

\- Fuck! I remember that! We kept going even after that.

They laughed together.

While they were catching their breath, the Englishman sighed.

\- I kind of considered that night something different.

\- Oh? What you considered that night?

He looked away.

\- It is silly and stupid…

\- No, no, no. You just can’t start something and leave it in the middle! Finish what you started, Arthur!

England bit his lip.

\- It was our… - he swallowed - wedding night.

The Frenchman stayed in silence.

Arthur continued.

\- Sometimes, I stared at the celling of that damn apartment and kept remembering that night. – he chucked – I guess I wasn’t much of a virginal bride, was I?

\- I wasn’t one either. – Francis said without a smile – I’m going to miss that house, _mon ange_ [French: my angel].

\- Yah, me too, poppet.

France blushed.

\- I guess… we will have to marry a second time.

England raised one eyebrow.

\- Oh? And why is that?

\- Well, our little Londoner house, full of precious memories, was destroyed. So we need to fill another one.

Arthur gazed at him with bright eyes.

\- Is that a promise, frog?

Francis stared at him earnestly.

\- _Oui_ , it is.

They meet in the halfway in a soft and hungry kiss.

\- You better fucking keep that promise. – England said after the kiss with bruised lips.

\- I intend to. Let’s build a new house full of memories, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This one is one of the themes that I DIDN'T EXPECT TO WIN ON THE VOTING!  
> Like, "FUUUUUUUUUUU" was my reaction to that x_x  
> It was one of the toughest one to come up with an idea and I end up doing something very short.
> 
> My original idea was to make a story about two ghosts hauting the house where they died (and making out on the corners), but I had no plot for that.  
> Well, this story that I end up doing has no big plot either, but it was simplier and more cute to do (I prefer to use ghosts only on my tragedy fanfics xD).
> 
> This story may or may not be related to my fanfic "Time to Think" on the first day of the FrUk Anniversary Week ;D  
> It is nice that it furthers the romance of the two and explain a little bit of their relationship before the Entente (I like to think that they had a macabre agreement that the victorious would always fuck the defeated. None of them take pride on that anymore, of course, because they prefer to make love to the other than that animalistic intercourse that they used to have).
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a kudo and a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
